


Halloween

by CatherineMorgenstern



Series: Master & Commander [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ana's above all, Blackwatch Era, F/M, Gabe's very affectionate, Genji's a little bitter though and hating on himself cue reader to cheer him up, Jack's pissed at Gabe's antics, Jesse's an outrageous flirt, hints of Genji x Angela because it's the only ship I genuinely like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-18 19:05:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16522871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineMorgenstern/pseuds/CatherineMorgenstern
Summary: Get This Party Started:Everyone on base gets a fancy-looking invite to a mysterious Halloween party. You have a feeling you know exactly who's behind this.In Full Swing:You and Angela are drunk, Gabe and Jack are bickering, Genji's trying to keep Angela alive and Jesse keeps hitting on you.In short: Mayhem.





	1. Get This Party Started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone on base gets a fancy-looking invite to a mysterious Halloween party. You have a feeling you know exactly who's behind this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I was lazy yesterday and am not feeling too hot today, which is why I didn't get this finished but I wanted to give you something today and will add the rest of the Halloween party as a second chapter.
> 
> Also, this party is happening AFTER Gabe and reader went dancing. I just haven't had time to write that chapter yet because of [Kinktober](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1145510) (if you'd like to read smut, check it out). But the reason why they're even more touchy feely than before is that the dancing chapter will end in smut ;)  
> I'll rearrange the order once I've written their official date.

It was chilly outside as you briskly walked across base to Building C. The low temperature was stinging your skin since the flimsy robe that was part of your costume hardly provided any warmth and you'd figured that the distance was so short you wouldn't need to take a coat. Big mistake.

 

You were a bit early but after receiving an invitation and a present containing this elaborate costume a week ago, your curiosity had been almost impossible to contain. When you'd opened the present that day and had carefully held up the white lace and corset, you'd instantly recognised what it was supposed to be: Christine Daeé's iconic nightgown from the Phantom of the Opera adaptation.

 

Miraculously, the gown fit like it was tailor-made for you and since you knew only one person who was more excited for Halloween than you were and would be cheeky enough to put you in something this revealing, you'd instantly suspected Gabriel to be behind all of this.

 

But the man in question had steadfastly claimed to have no idea what you were talking about and said he'd received the same invitation you had along with a costume. You hadn't believed him for a second and had tried to catch him off guard but no such luck.

 

No one else you'd spoken to on base had concrete evidence who might've instigated all of this but everyone had apparently received an invitation. Though most hadn’t gotten the privilege of a tailored costume. You knew Jesse, Genji and Angela had received ones as well even though all of them refused to disclose what exactly they'd gotten.

 

When 31st October finally arrived, you'd found yourself checking the clock every five minutes during the day, anticipation rising with each passing second. True to form, you'd chosen to wear your hair in tight curls and applied minimal make-up to faithfully recreate the look.

 

The richly decorated letter had bid you to arrive in the basement of Building C at 8pm on All Hallow's Eve. No signature. And since it was a typed message, there was no way to identify the handwriting. It frustrated you to no end and Gabe had been busy suspiciously often, only checking in to make sure you knew he was thinking of you.

 

Building C was plunged in darkness except for a pathway indicated by large candles that illuminated the way to the basement. Since this building was used as a garage it was creepy to walk through it as you could make out indistinct shapes beyond the candlelight. You knew them to be vehicles but the effect was unsettling nonetheless. The intervals between each candle widened the closer you got. No sounds could be heard as you arrived at the stairs that led downwards. The next candle was placed so far ahead that you could barely make out the steps in the dim light.

 

Despite yourself, your heart started to accelerate, raising the hairs at the nape of your neck as you began your descent, keeping a tight grip on the railing in your impossibly high heels lest you stumble headfirst down the stairs and break something.

 

At the end, you thought you could make out reddish light spilling out of a metal doorframe. Subconsciously, your pace slowed and your body automatically moved into a fighting stance as you crept forward. The air was so cold, you could see your breath coming out in small puffs as your heart hammered in your chest. Goosebumps had erupted all over your body. Your hand went to the knife strapped to your thigh underneath the garter that held your phone as you cautiously pulled open the heavy door before stepping through.

 

A low, haunting tune met your ears that sent shivers through your body. Wispy, red smoke partially obscured the concrete floor of the basement and though it was so dimly lit that you couldn't see too far ahead, there were a multitude of glowing eyes scattered around the edges of the room that gave off an orangey light which made you realise they were Jack O'Lanterns. When you looked up, you thought you could make out spiderwebs hanging above your head.

 

You shuddered. You fucking hated spiders.

 

Creeping forward at a snail’s pace, you tried to listen beyond that eerie song for any evidence of someone else's presence. Turning around when you thought you'd detected voices, you froze at the sudden sensation of hot breath on the nape of your neck, making you shudder involuntarily.

 

You turned around so fast, your heels made a squeaky sound as you threw out your arm to hit whoever had sneaked up behind you but there was no one there and the force of your movement almost made you stumble.

 

The adrenaline had your pulse rushing in your ears, but just when you'd managed to calm yourself down, you were sure - absolutely, irrevocably sure - that you'd heard a low chuckle and felt … something … brush your wrists. It felt cold and almost wet but also silky, reminding you of mist. Maybe you'd stepped close to wherever the reddish smoke came from.

 

Opening your mouth to call out when you thought you'd heard the voice again, something jumped at you from behind.

 

You let out an ear-piercing scream.

 

“Boo!”

 

You'd been ready to free your knife but as you turned around, your wrists were held tightly against a chest as you came face to face with a white mask covering one side of a man's upper face. The distinctive goatee having been left uncovered was all too familiar. As were the warm, dark eyes laughing at you.

 

“Gabriel!” you shrieked and slapped his chest a few times as his hands fell to your waist.

 

“¡Dios mío!” he cackled, doubling over in his mirth. “You should've seen your face, cariño!”

 

“You scared me half to death!”

 

“It was priceless,” he wheezed out between laughs, his eyes tearing up.

 

“You utter arse,” you said, starting to laugh yourself now as you held up your hand. “Look! I'm shaking! I'm going to get you back for this, Reyes.”

 

“It's back to Reyes now, is it?” he said, wiping tears from his eyes before dipping his head down to give you a soft kiss. “That’s a bit formal, gatita, don't you think? Besides, it's your own fault for being half an hour early. If you had come with the others, I wouldn't have toyed with you like this.”

 

“Really?” you asked disbelievingly.

 

“Sí, claro. The recruits weren't ready yet to show off their grizzly costumes and scare you, so you got special treatment.”

 

“Aren't I a lucky girl,” you said drily. “Wait. You dragged recruits into this?”

 

“Obviously. Someone's gotta dress up for this haunted house to work, querida,” he said.

 

You shook your head in exasperation, but couldn't stay mad at the obvious fun Gabriel was having. It did him good to let loose every once in awhile and if you could help with that in any way, you were all too willing. Looking him up and down, you consciously took in his outfit for the first time. Aside from the white mask, he was wearing a black tuxedo with a wine red waistcoat underneath and a black cape.

 

“Oh, I see what you did with our costumes,” you said, smiling up at him as you snaked your arms around his neck. “Are you planning to steal me away, Monsieur Fantôme?”

 

“Very much so,” he said earnestly with an amused glint in his eyes.

 

“Good,” you whispered as you pulled him down so you could kiss him properly.

 

Closing your eyes, you pressed your lips to his before nipping his bottom lip, impatiently imploring him to deepen the kiss. Gabe chuckled against your lips before obliging and you felt yourself shiver at the electricity crawling up your spine as you arched into him.

 

Yeah, you'd never get tired of this. Of him.

 

“You look beautiful, by the way,” he murmured when he pulled back to place a kiss against the corner of your mouth.

 

You were almost too distracted by the feeling of Gabriel's goatee brushing across your cheek to the side of your neck where he stopped to suck a kiss on the sensitive spot just below your ear to take note of his hands roaming your body. Since the costume was mostly made of translucent lace and thin silk, however, you could mentally follow the path his hands took. From your waist he trailed along the sides of your torso, tracing the corset, up over your back to your shoulder blades where he met bare skin underneath the ruffled, lace robe before he brushed his fingertips down your spine to grab your hips that were covered in a lace skirt with a ridiculously high slit, leaving about a hand’s width of bare skin between your stockings and knickers.

 

“It's all your doing, guapo,” you replied breathlessly. “This costume is stunning.”

 

He lifted his head to smile brilliantly at you when you used the Spanish pet name for him before kissing his way from your ear down to the crook of your neck. “Nah, it wouldn't look nearly as good on anyone else.”

 

“Charmer,” you said with a husky laugh. ”How long have you been planning this?”

 

“About a month,” he said, nuzzling your neck.

 

“I knew it! I can't believe you didn't even tell _me_ ,” you pouted, pretending to be hurt. “Well played, Gabe. Well played.”

 

“Don't pout, gatita” he said before letting his hands glide from your hips back to your waist. “I didn't want to ruin the surprise. Wanna watch the recruits scare the others with me?”

 

Your eyes lit up and a devious grin formed on your lips. “Absolutely! Let's watch Jesse and Genji get scared shitless.”

 

“Yes, let's,” he replied. “They'll be coming down soon. Want a drink first?”

 

“Sure, lead the way.”

 

He took your hand and pulled you towards the back where a thick, black curtain hid the rest of the room from view. Parting the heavy cloth, Gabe motioned for you to walk through, revealing a well-stocked bar, before letting it fall close behind you.

 

The bar was lit up from behind with poisonous green light as more of that red smoke emanated from black pots on either end of the counter, wafting down the sides and creating the effect of bubbling witch’ cauldrons. Jack O'Lanterns were placed among the shelves here as well while an enormous spider web had been hung above the entire bar. You made a face when you spotted it, causing Gabriel to laugh.

 

“We’ll draw the curtain back once everyone's arrived so we can use the front of the room as a dance floor,” he explained. “What's your poison, gatita?”

 

“Uhm, I don't know, do you have any spooky concoctions?”

 

“We sure do,” he drawled, handing you a menu.

 

**COCKTAILS**

 

 **_Devil's Cocktail:_ ** _Brandy, White Creme De Menthe, Cayenne Pepper_

 

 **_Vampire's Kiss:_ ** _Vodka, Champagne, Black Raspberry Liqueur_

 

 **_El Diablo:_ ** _Tequila, Creme De Cassis, Lime Juice, Ginger Beer_

 

 **_Skeleton Key:_ ** _Bourbon, St. Germain, Lemon Juice, Ginger Beer, Angostura Bitters_

 

 **_Death By Chocolate:_ ** _Chocolate Ice Cream, Chocolate Syrup, Coffee Liqueur, Dark Crème De Cacao Liqueur, Vodka_

 

 **_Black Cat:_ ** _Vodka, Cherry Brandy, Cranberry Juice, Cola_

 

 **_Scorpion:_ ** _Rum, Gin, Brandy, White Wine, Lemon Juice, Orange Juice, Orgeat Syrup, Mint_

 

**SHOTS**

 

 **_Wolf Bite:_ ** _Absinthe, Melon Liqueur, Pineapple Juice, Lemon-Lime Soda, Grenadine_

 

 **_Voodoo:_ ** _Coffee Liqueur, Rum Cream, Rum_

 

 **_Wake The Dead:_ ** _Coffee Liqueur, Tequila, Espresso_

 

“Jesus,” you murmured, “ what a selection. Will you have a _Wake The Dead_ with me?”

 

“Sure,” he replied as he stepped behind the bar.

 

Cocking your head at him, you said, “I didn't know you doubled as a bartender, love.”

 

“There are a lot of things you don't know about me, gatita,” he retorted with a grin as he began to pour the shots.

 

“Oh-ho,” you hollered, laughing at his cheek. “Well, let's get you drunk and laid so you'll tell me all your secrets.”

 

He roared with laughter before sliding your shot towards you while purring, “Sounds like a plan.”

 

Grinning, you clinked your glass to his and downed the drink. The taste of coffee almost hid the punch the tequila packed and you shook yourself as it slid down your throat, leaving a trail of warmth behind.

 

“Damn!”

 

“Good, isn't it?”

 

“Yeah, but I won't need many of these before you'll have to carry me home.”

 

“I’ll just drag you by the ankles.”

 

You clasped your hands over your heart and sighed dreamily. “Such a gentleman.”

 

“I am pretty awesome,” he answered earnestly before he laughed when you made retching noises and mimicked throwing up in response. “Did you eat beforehand?”

 

“Yes, Dad.”

 

He grinned. “Oh, you can call me--”

 

“Stop!” you cried, raising your finger at him. “Do not finish that sentence.”

 

“Not into it,” he drawled, “noted.”

 

Your head snapped towards the cloth separating the bar.

 

“Did you hear that?”

 

“Yeah,” Gabe purred, rubbing his hands together in anticipation as he walked around the bar, “they're here. Come on, we can watch from over there.”

 

He took your hand and pulled you towards a fake Jack O'Lantern that allowed you to look into the front of the room.

 

Recruits dressed as rotting zombies lined up next to you, looking at Gabriel for instructions.

 

“Commander?” the one closest to you asked.

 

“You guys know what to do,” he said, addressing them.

 

You giggled to yourself. Gabe was talking to them as though he was about to send them onto the battlefield and they were standing at attention, listening intently. The sight of a row of zombies standing at parade rest made you fish out your phone from the garter belt you'd repurposed as a phone holder.

 

“We prepared for this. Do not mess this up!”

 

After you'd snapped a few pictures, Gabe came to stand behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist so you both had a good view through the pumpkin. He pressed a kiss to your temple before moving down your cheek towards your neck.

 

When he swiped his tongue over that sensitive spot below your ear before sucking another kiss there, your back arched and you breathed his name in admonishment - aware of the recruits staring at you - while his hands roamed over your hips and up your sides.

 

“Gabe,” you said with a chuckle, swatting at his hands, “stop. We have an audience.”

 

“Spoilsport,” he murmured into your ear.

 

The heavy door across the room opened and you saw three figures carefully stepping inside.

 

“Now,” Gabe told his little army, making them slip through the opening in the heavy cloth one by one. “Watch. This is gonna be good.”

 

The red smoke intensified and the zombies lined up at the edges of the room, careful not to stand in front of any of the Jack O'Lanterns so their position remained secret for now since the room was so dimly lit that they were impossible to make out unless you stood close to them.

 

The same low tune that had greeted you was swelling in volume and the recruits spread around the entire perimeter and started shuffling towards the newcomers in a perfect imitation of the undead as they growled menacingly. A flash of light that made it look as though lightning had struck bathed the room in bright whiteness for a second. It was enough for you to identify the trio: Jesse dressed as Dracula, Angela as Harley Quinn and Genji in his usual getup.

 

Angela had jumped sky-high when the fake lightning revealed a bunch of zombies right in front of them while Genji pulled her behind him, assuming fighting stance as Jesse let out a shriek that turned into a cackle.

 

“Please tell me, you set up a camera so we'll have pictures of this,” you said to Gabe.

 

“Of course, mi amor. I'm not an amateur.”

 

Laughing, you grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down for a kiss as Jesse found the opening in the black cloth after snaking through the herd of zombies that grabbed at his clothes.

 

“You guys need some privacy or are you open to a threesome?” Jesse drawled just as Gabe slipped his tongue into your mouth.

 

“Hello to you, too, Jess,” you said drily as a laughing Angela pulled Genji inside. “Pretty little shriek you did there.”

 

“Awwww, sweet pea, I always knew you thought I was pretty.”

 

Shaking your head, you walked over to him, mentally thinking that he did look awfully handsome in this take on the classic Dracula costume. Jesse was wearing red-tinted glasses, a black top hat, a long, black jacket over a blood-red waistcoat, complete with a lacy black cravat and leather pants.

 

You embraced first him and then Angela before pulling Genji into a bear hug.

 

“Babe, why aren't you dressed up?” you asked him as you cupped his faceplate.

 

“Don't need one,” he said with a bit of bite to his tone, “I'm already a freak.”

 

“Genji!” Angela cried out before adding, “that is not true.”

 

“Whatever,” he grumbled.

 

“You’re right,” you deadpanned, earning a gasp from the Doc, “that freaky glare alone is enough to make me wet my pants any day of the week.”

 

Genji's eyes crinkled as he squeezed your shoulders. You knew he hated nothing more than being pitied, especially when he was in one of his bitter moods so you always tried treating him the same way you always did.

 

You noticed that Angela kept tugging on her costume, looking a little uncomfortable with how much skin it was showing.

 

“You look like a bombshell,” you told her, earning a smile from the petite blonde.

 

“C'mon, guys, let's have a drink,” you said, hooking your arm under Genji's. “Or are you afraid to take off that wicked mask of yours?”

 

“You trying to goad me into proving to you I'm fine?” Genji asked.

 

“Is it working?”

 

“Maybe.”

 

“I know your motivations are powered by 90% spite, babe,” you stated blithely as you bopped his nose with your finger.

 

“Takes one to know one,” he replied, making you hum in agreement.

 

“It also kinda comes with the territory of being your best friend.”

 

He let out an exaggerated sigh as he sat down between you and Angela in a booth next to the bar but took off his faceplate anyway.

 

“There we go,” you murmured, kissing his scarred cheek which made the corner of his lips turn up the tiniest bit. “They have an awesome selection of weird drinks, wouldn't want you to miss out.”

 

“Yeah? Have you tried any yet?”

 

“I had a _Wake The Dead_ earlier,” you said as you handed him and Jesse menus, smiling to yourself as Genji leant towards Angela to let her have a look as well.

 

Jesse whistled as his eyes grew wide. “The _Scorpion_ sounds fantastic!”

 

“Jess, you're gonna be flat out drunk before the other guests have even arrived!”

 

“That's kinda the point, darlin’.”

 

“Just so we're clear: We're just gonna dump you in a corner until you sobered up. No special treatment for you, bloodsucker.”

 

Jesse gasped theatrically, exposing his fake fangs as he grabbed his chest. “A stake straight through my heart, sweet pea.”

 

“You're such a dork.”

 

“And here I thought I'd have a chance to finally get into your non-existent pants tonight. Sexy outfit, by the way. You chose that for me?”

 

“Cut it out.”

 

“Darlin’, I'm ready to go down on one knee and serenade you if that's what it takes to make you go home with me. Dracula's got a hunger for beautiful maidens, y'know?”

 

“Sorry to disappoint, but that ship sailed a long time ago.”

 

“Even better,” he purred, making kissy faces at you.

 

Two bartenders dressed as Baron Samedi and Frankenstein's Monster had arrived.

 

“Alright,” Jesse said, standing up, “what do you guys wanna drink?”

 

“I'd like a _Vampire's Kiss_ ,” you said.

 

“Come and get one,” Jesse replied, wriggling his eyebrows at you while you rolled your eyes at his antics.

 

Angela and Genji chose a Black Cat and a Skeleton Key, respectively, and a few minutes later, more guests arrived, crowding around the bar as Jesse came back  with three of your drinks. He was followed by Gabe who was carrying yours.

 

Gabriel sat down next to you, resting his arm over the back of the bench so you could snuggle into his side but before you could settle a high-pitched scream sounded from behind the curtains which made all of you look towards that direction as you waited to see whoever had gotten scared that badly.

 

Seconds later, a tall figure appeared, dressed as a wicked-looking scarecrow. From the broad shoulders and narrow hips, you knew it was a guy but you couldn't put your finger on who might be underneath the potato sack fashioned into the scarecrow's head. Whoever it was seemed to glance around the rapidly filling bar before looking in your direction and stomping towards your booth.

 

“Reyes!” he shouted and you recognised that voice.

 

“Boy Scout,” Gabe drawled, “so glad you could join us.”

 

When he came to a stop right in front of Gabe, the sack was pulled off and a bedraggled Jack Morrison glared down at his smirking friend. Jack's cheeks were tinted red as his eyes darted sheepishly around your booth before turning into a glare when they fixed on Gabe once more who was grinning like the cat that ate the canary.

 

“Why the hell did you give me a costume that has a potato sack as a face?”

 

“Just thought I'd do everyone else a favour by not forcing them to look at your ugly face all night.”

 

You almost choked on your drink as a laugh bubbled up.

 

“Oh, you think you're real funny, don't you?”

 

“You don't agree? Ouch, Jackie, that hurts.”

 

If it were physically possible, Morrison would've had steam coming out of his ears and nostrils but Gabe merely pointed to the seat across from him as Ana Amari entered, looking breathtaking in an elaborate Cleopatra costume.

 

Sauntering towards your table, she stopped when you and Angela complimented her on how beautiful she looked. Ana did a little twirl that ended with a regal bow of her head as she patted Jack's shoulder to calm him down.

 

“You'll have to compliment Gabriel for that, he made this. All I had to do was put it on.”

 

“Costumes are only as pretty as the people wearing them,” Gabe said before tutting at Jack. “Sadly, some efforts just go to waste.”

 

“I’ll get us a drink,” Ana told Jack as she suppressed a small laugh and without waiting for his order, she turned towards the bar.

 

“Why must you be such a pain in my ass?” Jack asked Gabe.

 

“Because you'd be bored stiff without it,” he replied at once. “I mean, you're dreadfully dull by yourself… luckily, you managed to befriend me and aren't you just over-the-moon happy that I brighten your days?”

 

Your eyes darted back and forth between the two men. They were always bickering but despite their gruff demeanour, anyone who knew them even a little bit could tell there was deep affection buried beneath their barbs.

 

Ana returned with Two _El Diablo's_ for her and Jack as well as a round of _Wolf Bites._

 

“Oh, dear,” you muttered.

 

You'd seen that this particular shot was made with Absinthe and, well, things tended to get a little crazy when Absinthe was involved.

 

Glancing up at Gabe, you said, “I might have to postpone getting you drunk AND laid. I have a feeling you'll have to make good on the promise to drag me home.”

 

Grinning down at you, he slid one of the shots towards you.

 

You picked it up and raised it towards the others as Ana said, “Cheers!”

 

Throwing your head back, you swallowed and could literally trace the exact path it made by the burning warmth following the liquid.

 

Gabriel leant down and whispered in your ear, “Don't worry, I got you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Drink Recipes](https://www.thespruceeats.com/haunting-halloween-cocktails-759881)
> 
>  
> 
> Costumes: [Reader](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/80/34/3d/80343dddca6b4ac80f82149ceee145c7.jpg) | [Gabriel](http://images4.fanpop.com/image/photos/19700000/Phantom-Eric-alws-phantom-of-the-opera-movie-19743665-2045-2560.jpg) | [Jesse](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/4e/9f/22/4e9f22b3a3c691f1bbc323d0871e7b18.jpg) | [Angela](https://4.bp.blogspot.com/-6nKggQaJ4YE/WF0-xLEZJWI/AAAAAAAAIsA/Y34fxsHucJ0I3AgjJ8F5JaKZBa2QNo7QACLcB/s1600/harley_quinn_png__2_by_anna_x_anarchy-daozsj4.png) | [Jack](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/19/b2/b2/19b2b26b037164e14d3de12f86a7c4c6--scarecrow-batman-jonathan-crane.jpg) | [Ana](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/fc/63/61/fc636105ea81b5bde687358fcc20e598--wholesale-halloween-costumes-halloween-costume-for-women.jpg)


	2. In Full Swing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Angela are drunk, Gabe and Jack are bickering, Genji's trying to keep Angela alive and Jesse keeps hitting on you.
> 
> In short: Mayhem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My HC is that Jesse is bi.
> 
> A huge thank you to a dear reader and friend over on Tumblr for always answering OW-related questions and, as always, my incomparable beta, [Heeley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heeley/pseuds/Heeley).

Two hours later and you were well beyond tipsy on the verge of being completely inebriated. Ana kept bringing those damn _Wolf Bites_ \- seemingly completely immune to Absinthe - while Angela was slumped against Genji, head lolling on his shoulder. You swore you'd seen her nod off a few times - even accidentally dipping one of her dyed pigtails into her drink once - but considering that you were just barely able to sit straight and speak without slurring too badly, you really were in no position to judge her.

 

Gabriel and Jack were even less affected than Ana, making you think that their SEP serums might be giving them an advantage. The thought made you pout.

 

Gabe lifted your chin and brushed his thumb over your pursed lips.

 

“What is it, amor?”

 

“You 'n’ Mor’son are cheatin’,” you grumbled.

 

“How so?”

 

“You stup-pid soup soldiers.”  


Jesse snorted from his seat across from you.

 

“We're soup soldiers?” Gabe asked, grinning widely.

 

Frowning at his mockery, you concentrated to form the words properly. “Sup-super soldiers. You suck.”

 

Laughing, he leant in to murmur, “Didn't complain about the serum's side effects when I had you pinned beneath me.”

 

Spluttering, you could feel the heat rushing into your cheeks. “Gabe!”

 

He closed his eyes and hummed. “I'll never get tired of hearing you scream my name.”

 

“¡Cállate!”

 

“Oooohh, jefe's been teaching you Spanish, huh?”

 

“He been teachin’ me lotsa things,” you said defiantly, narrowing your eyes at a slightly blurry Jesse.

 

“We do not need to know that!” Genji exclaimed from beside you with a groan.

 

“Get some coffee in her before she spills more details no one wants to know,” Jack snapped, giving you a look that you could only describe as a stink eye.

 

“Nooo, Sir” Jesse howled playfully, “don't ruin my fun!”

 

After kissing your forehead, Gabe got up. “I'll be right back.”

 

Reclining against the bench, you glanced at Genji and scrunched up your nose.

 

“You're so hammered,” the cyborg said, chuckling.

 

“I'm not that drunk. ‘Sides, s’all Capt’n Amari's fault!”

 

“Say what now?” the sniper who'd been talking to Jack piped up.

 

“You 'n' your Wolfbites are a dan-ger to the public.”

 

Ana smiled indulgently. “No more _Wolf Bites_ for you, got it.”

 

You nodded emphatically just as Jesse, who had climbed over the back of the bench he shared with Ana and Jack, slumped down in Gabe's vacated seat.

 

Throwing his arm around your shoulders, he pulled you into his side. “What’s up with you, darlin’. You're not usually such a lightweight.”

 

Shrugging, you said, “Don't know.”

 

“Did you eat before the party?”

 

“Yes,” you replied with a roll of your eyes. “Maybe's the Absinthe.”

 

“Ah,” Jesse sighed, “first time, huh?”

 

“Yeah,” you mumbled as you tugged on Jesse's gaudy cravat. “Y'look so corny.”

 

Gasping, he cried, “How dare you?”

 

Giggling, you clumsily patted his cheek, almost knocking off his red-tinted sunglasses. “S'alright, kinda suits you.”

 

He grinned in a way that showcased his fake fangs.

 

“I’mma drink you dry real quick, darlin’,” he growled playfully before descending on your neck to press his fake fangs against your jugular, making you shriek with laughter.

 

“Move it,” Gabriel said from behind Jesse, demanding his seat back.

 

“Go sit next to Morrison,” Jesse whined.

 

“No.”

 

“Awwww, jefe! You're a lot of work, you know that?”

 

“Move it, Count Sucks-A-Lot.”

 

“Calm your tits, jefe,” Jesse said, holding his hands up in the universal sign of surrender before looking at you. “Guess you're officially spoken for.”

 

“A pity no one cares about how inappropriate that is,” Jack snapped.

 

“Good thing it's Blackwatch business, then,” Gabe retorted coldly as Jesse gave you a kiss on the cheek before sliding out of the booth while the two commanding officers were locked in a staredown.

 

“I do suck a lot,” Jesse piped up in an effort to ease the tension, “and I'm veeery good at it.”

 

Jack frowned at the cowboy while Gabe raised his eyebrows at his cheeky statement.

 

“Didn't think you'd be interested, jefe,” Jesse simpered, wriggling his eyebrows at Gabe.

 

“Get away from me,” Gabe said, unable to hide a huff of laughter.

 

Placing an entire pot of coffee on the table, he filled a big mug for you.

 

“Here, drink.”

 

“Y’got me a _pot_ of coffee?”

 

“We need to combat your near immunity to normal amounts of coffee, gatita.”

 

Muttering under your breath, you relented when the delicious aroma of freshly brewed heaven reached your nose. You sighed contentedly after you'd taken a big gulp.

 

“There we go,” Gabe murmured, rubbing your back.

 

Gradually, the haze lifted. You hadn't even noticed that Jesse and Ana had left the table while you were nursing your second cup.

 

“What's up with Morrison?” you whispered.

 

“Don't worry about it, gatita. He's a stickler for rules and doesn't like it when people don't play by them.”

 

You were saved from replying to that when Ana came back with another round of those infernal shots, making you groan loudly.

 

“Shots for all, except you,” she told you with a wink.

 

“You're gonna give everyone alcohol poisoning. I hope you know that.”

 

“Meh,” she said with a shrug, “no risk, no fun.”

 

A few minutes later, Jesse placed a giant bowl of crisps in front of you. You were sure your eyes resembled that of the heart emoji.

 

“Have at it,” he said, smiling at you.

 

“Thanks, Jess!”

 

“Whoa, did you guys drink without me?” Jesse said accusingly. “I'm hurt!”

 

Ana slid the last remaining shot towards him. “Calm down, we saved yours. Catch up, cowboy.”

 

Genji grabbed a handful of crisps so fast, you were barely able to comprehend the motion which caused you to swat at air.

 

“Thief!”

 

“You can't possibly finish that entire bowl by yourself.”

 

Raising an eyebrow, you said, “Watch me.”

 

“Sharing is caring,” the cyborg said through a mouthful of crisps.

 

You scoffed. “Who said I cared about you?”

 

“That's not gonna work, bestie,” he drawled, “I already know you love me.”

 

“True, true.”

 

“You're not even gonna share with me, querida?” Gabe asked, nuzzling your neck.

 

“You're the exception,” you replied with a smile as you held up one crisp to feed it to him.

 

His eyes crinkled at the corners. “Good to know.”

 

In your peripheral vision, you saw Jack roll his eyes and open his mouth - no doubt to say something snide - but Ana elbowed him harshly, giving him a hard glare when he frowned at her.

 

You'd just finished off your coffee when Ana smiled impishly at you and asked, “So, ready for another _Wolf Bite_?”

 

“No,” you and Gabe said simultaneously, making everyone laugh.

 

“I'm gonna stick to…” you trailed off, consulting the menu, “ _Death by Chocolate_ from now on.”

 

“Not _Vampire's Kiss_?” Jesse pouted before grinning at you. “Or would you prefer a different kind?”

 

“You're incorrigible,” you chided, shaking your head at him.

 

“A man's gotta try,” he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

 

“Why? Because you love being rejected?” Genji interrupted. “I've lost count of how many times she's shut you down. How is your ego still that inflated?”

 

“Well, tin man, if you're as awesome as I am, you're rejected so rarely that it’s easy to just brush it off. Besides, perseverance is an admirable quality.”

 

You and Genji shared a look before the cyborg said, “I bet it helps that your brain is too tiny to fully comprehend what's happening.”

 

Grinning, you chimed in, “Easy, babe, don't take his confidence away from him. It's all he's got going for him.”

 

“And my stunning good looks,” Jesse drawled with a smirk.

 

You nodded thoughtfully. “But looks will fade away eventually…”

 

“Indeed. So you better move onto me because jefe's twenty years older than me --”

 

“Vaquero…,” Gabe interjected, warningly.

 

Jesse ignored him and leant in conspiratorially, “You don't wanna stick around for that, believe me.”

 

“Ingrate --”

 

Jesse brought his forefinger to his lips. “Shhh, jefe.  I'm talking to the lady.”

 

Gabe narrowed his eyes at Jesse as you tried to suppress laughter while Genji purred, “God, I love watching you dig your own grave.”

 

“You really don't know when to stop, do you?” Gabe growled at the cowboy.

 

Putting a reassuring hand on Gabe's forearm, you leant towards Jesse. “You're forgetting something very important.”

 

“What?”

 

“He's a super soldier,” you mock-whispered. “Not only can and will he kick your arse any day of the week but I bet you'll age faster than him despite being younger. So, really, your point is moot.”

 

Jesse sucked on his teeth, seemingly in thought before glancing from Gabriel to you.

 

“You might be right,” he conceded. “But I'm still way prettier than the old man.”

 

“Oh, shut up, pendejo,” Gabe snapped while you, Jesse and Genji laughed.

 

“I respectfully disagree,” you said, leaning into Gabe's side.

 

“Ouch!” Jesse exclaimed, clutching his chest. “I'm gonna go hit on some baby agents now.”

 

“Rejection's not as easy to brush off, after all, huh?” Genji piped up as he shifted to let Angela lean more comfortably against him.

 

“The rest of the room will make up for it,” he said in a no-nonsense tone.

 

“Seriously,” Genji muttered to himself, shaking his head at Jesse, “where the hell do you get all that confidence from?”

 

“Besides, you and I are the same age, sweet pea. If what you said is true, maybe jefe should be the one looking for something younger,” he quipped before tipping his hat at you with a saucy wink.

 

Your mouth dropped open as you watched Jesse sidle up to a bunch of girls at the bar.

 

“He's got a point,” Gabe drawled.

 

“Hey!” you cried, punching his bicep which made him laugh. “Careful, mister.”

 

Gabe grabbed your chin to tilt your face up towards him and gave you a kiss.

 

“Sorry, gatita. I promise I won't trade you for a younger model even if you get wrinkles before me.”

 

You'd smiled against his lips but began to pout at his cheeky statement. Jabbing your finger into his chest, you said, “You're on thin fucking ice.”

 

“Aren’t you adorable,” he replied with a grin.

 

“Fine, no sex for you tonight.”

 

“Awwww, don't be like that. What happened to getting me drunk and laid?”

 

“You running your big mouth happened.”

 

Brushing your hair back, he nuzzled your neck. “Lo haré por ti.” ( _I'll make it up to you_.)

 

You sighed defeatedly. “Speaking Spanish to me is henceforth considered fighting dirty.”

 

“It's that effective, huh?”

 

“You know it is.”

 

“Claro que sí.” ( _I sure do_.)

 

“¡Comportarte!” you replied, smiling triumphantly. ( _Behave!_ )

 

Gabe chuckled. “Someone's catching up.”

 

“You bet I am,” you purred before you stole a kiss.

 

“Get a room,” Jack complained. “No need to make out in front of the entire base. Have you no sense of decency?”

 

You ducked your head into Gabe's neck as embarrassment made your cheeks heat up. Chancing a quick glance, you were met with icy blue eyes that almost made you shiver.

 

“Oh, relax, boy scout,” Gabe said in a tone that let you know he was rolling his eyes at Jack. “It's a party. Pull that stick out of your arse and have some fun.”

 

“He's right, you know?” Ana told Jack. “C'mon, accompany me to the bar and leave these two lovebirds alone.”

 

Ana didn't give him a choice even as he objected. Pushing him, she made Jack scoot out of the booth and promptly hooked her arm through his once she'd stood up, dragging him towards the bar.

 

Glancing up at Gabe from under lowered lashes, you smiled and asked, “You up for a dance?”

 

He hummed. “Have we purged enough of the alcohol from your system?”

 

“I think so. But if not, you'll catch me. Right?”

 

Cupping your neck, he leant in for a kiss. “Always.”

 

Gabe got up and held his hand out for you. When you put yours in his gloved one, it reminded you of that scene from Phantom of the Opera. Smiling, you let him pull you up.

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing, Monsieur Fantôme. Let's dance, shall we?”

 

“We shall,” he said, placing your hand in the crook of his elbow as he led you to the dance floor.

 

Gabe gave the recruit responsible for the music a sign as he led you onto the dancefloor. Seconds later, the current song faded away and David Bowie's _As The World Falls Down_ began to play.

 

“Aaaawww, is that for me?”

 

“Of course. You forced me to watch it.”

 

“I'd assumed you'd left as soon as I was asleep.”

 

“Was the TV still on when you woke up?”

 

“No…?”

 

“That's because I waited til the end credits and turned it off. And not only did you make me sit through that entire movie but you insisted on watching that damn ballroom scene thrice.”

 

“It's the best part!”

 

He hummed. “Sure it is.”

 

Laughing at his disgruntled tone, you said, “You're the best.”

 

“I know,” he said with a long-suffering sigh before he twirled you around.

 

Giggling, you followed his lead easily, swaying with him. When he circled the floor with you in his arms, you caught a glimpse of your table and did a double take.

 

“Did Angela's head just hit the table?”

 

“Yup.”

 

“Maybe I should've shared my coffee with her.”

 

“Nah, let Genji take care of her,” he said with an oddly sly edge to his voice.

 

“Gabriel Reyes, are you playing matchmaker?”

 

“Do you approve?”

 

“No.”

 

“No?”

 

“He is my best friend so it's my god given right to set him up.”

 

“I see. Would you be amenable to joining forces?”

 

“Possibly.”

 

Smirking, he asked, “What are your conditions?”

 

“I call the shots.”

 

“Done.”

 

Arching an eyebrow at him, you clarified, “That means you'll do anything I say.”

 

He took a deep breath and cocked his head at you. “I thought you preferred me to be in charge?”

 

Wrinkling your nose at him, you smiled. “For most cases, that's true.”

 

“Good to know.”

 

“Isn't it just?”

 

“Fine. You're in charge on getting those two idiots together.”

 

“There you go. Wasn't that hard, now was it?”

 

He didn't retort but shot you a filthy grin that told you exactly what he was thinking, causing you to roll your eyes at him exasperatedly.

 

When the song ended, you curtsied, earning a low chuckle before you linked your hand with his as you walked towards Jesse.

 

“Do we have anything that I can bring Angela? Like food?”

 

“Aside from crisps? I don't think so.”

 

“Should we order pizza?”

 

“For everyone?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Did I hear you say pizza?” Jesse asked.

 

You grinned as you nodded at him. He was like a bloodhound whenever food was involved.

 

“That's a great idea!”

 

“We'll have to collect money, though?”

 

“Leave it to me, darlin’.”

 

Jesse turned his back towards you and climbed onto a nearby chair. Exchanging a confused glance with Gabe, you flinched when the cowboy whistled loudly.

 

“Listen up, we're gonna order pizza--”

 

Loud cheering erupted.

 

“-- so I'm gonna come around and collect money. Got it?”

 

A series of whoops met that declaration. Jesse jumped down from the chair, told Gabe to order and winked at you before he took off his hat and made the rounds.

 

“Guess, I'll go order pizza,” Gabe said.

 

“Alright, I'll keep Genji company.”

 

You saw that he didn't have a drink and so you got another _Death by Chocolate_ for yourself and a _Skeleton Key_ for your cyborg friend. With a calculating glance at Angela who was squinting through tired eyes, you brought her a glass of coke.

 

“Thanks,” Genji said as you set his drink down in front of him. “Have you finally gotten tired of making googly eyes at the Commander?”

 

You scrunched up your nose at him. “How's your babysitting job going?”

 

Genji looked at Angela who'd pressed her sweaty forehead against his metal biceps.

 

“I'm slightly worried we'll have to pump out her stomach.”

 

You gave the blonde a sympathetic look. “She’ll be fine. We'll make her eat pizza.”

 

“Yeah, greasy food sounds like a good idea.”

 

“I can take over until the pizza's here if you want, so you can mingle…?”

 

“Nah, I'm good. Thanks, though.”

 

You smiled at him. “Don't wanna leave your charge, huh?”

 

His gaze darted around the room, not meeting yours which made your grin widen. Genji was usually unnervingly good at maintaining eye contact.

 

You grinned at Gabe when he flopped down next to you.

 

“Pizza will be here in about an hour.”

 

“Oh, man,” you whined, “I'm starving!”

 

“I thought you ate before the party?”

 

“I did.”

 

“And you had at least half of that bowl of crisps Jesse brought you.”

 

“So?”

 

“How can you still claim to be starving?”

 

“Oh, haven't you figured out yet that this one shovels food like it's nobody's business?” Genji said, leaning over you towards Gabe.

 

“Excuse you?” you shrieked.

 

“Oh come on. You usually brag about this.”

 

“Well, yeah, but not in front of my date,” you hissed.

 

Gabe laughed as Genji scoffed.

 

“He's been your commanding officer for years. He should know you're a glutton by now. And if he doesn't… I feel like it's my duty to open his eyes.”

 

“You're my best friend, not his! Shouldn't you have my back?”

 

“I do have your back! How am I supposed to make sure he knows how to take care of you if he doesn't have the full picture?”

 

“I guess I'll have to sit down and have a talk with our dear Doc once she's sober then, huh?”

 

“Honey,” Genji drawled with a grin, “the good doctor knows all my darkest secrets. You got nothing.”

 

“Easy, guys,” Gabe cajoled though he couldn't hide a chuckle at your bickering.

 

You scrunched up your nose to make a face at the cyborg who laughed triumphantly at having won the argument.

 

A bunch of Gabe’s zombified recruits approached your table tentatively. All of them were guys except one and they all looked identical in their get up save for differing heights.

 

“Is it alright if we sit down, Commander Reyes?” the only girl of the group asked.

 

You bit back a laugh at how shyly she addressed Gabe which did not go unnoticed by your ever vigilant boyfriend, earning you a nudge with his elbow.

 

“Sure, have a seat.”

 

“Uhm, is Doctor Ziegler okay?” one of them asked with a worried look at the nearly comatose blonde.

 

“Yeah, she's fine,” Genji muttered, shifting uneasily.

 

He wasn't too good with new people, especially when he wasn't wearing his faceplate since he was so self-conscious of his cybernetics and scars. You saw his fingers twitch - doubtlessly aching to cover his face with the mask - so you took his hand and gave him a gentle squeeze.

 

The girl sat down in front of you and flushed a bright red when Gabe smiled at her. You ducked your head and took a sip of your drink via straw because you couldn't quite hide the laugh that bubbled up.

 

Once you managed to reign in your mirth, you asked, “So, has Reyes introduced you guys to his early morning training slash torture yet?”

 

That broke the ice as the entire group groaned pitifully. A chorus of “so bad”, “evil!”, “so much pain” and “I puked” followed, causing you and Genji to laugh knowingly.

 

“I couldn't use stairs without wincing for a week afterwards!”

 

“Yeah,” you said. “You know he still makes us do that shit?”

 

“Oh, damnit,” one of the guys whined, “so it just goes on and on no matter your rank?”

 

Genji nodded. “Unless you're a Captain or Strike Commander this asshole will continue to torture you.”

 

“He's a sadist,” you agreed, glancing at Gabe from the corner of your eye.

 

The man in question had leant back, comfortably reclined as he played with the ends of your hair while listening to everyone's complaints with a smirk.

 

“The fact that my elite team still crumbles during or after workout is proof that you're not at at the top of your game. And I'd like to point out that I only make you guys do it when you deserve punishment.”

 

“No one can go through that without crumbling,” you protested. “You gotta get it through your thick skull that not everyone's a super soldier!”

 

He gave you a lazy smile. “You’re right, not everyone's a soup soldier.”

 

“Oh, shut up,” you croaked, tilting your chin down to let your hair fall forward in order to conceal your embarrassment from the baby agents.

 

You saw the two recruits sitting right in front of you and Gabe exchange a confused look before they hastily averted their eyes when Gabe cupped your neck and drew you in for a kiss.

 

“I'm gonna go powder my nose,” you said as he pulled back.

 

Gabe let you out of the booth with a short bow. “M'lady.”

 

You rolled your eyes at him. “Why have you been mocking me all night?”

 

He shrugged. “It's how I hug.”

 

“That is not true.”

 

“No?”

 

“No, you give great hugs. For whatever reason, you just decided to be a little troll tonight.”

 

“Does it bother you?” he asked earnestly.

 

“Nah,” you said as you locked your hands behind his neck. “You seem happy.”

 

“I am.”

 

“Good,” you murmured, lifting your chin to press a kiss to the side of his jaw.

 

The recruits started to giggle at your display of affection but one look from Gabe had them shutting up instantly.

 

“If you can't behave, you'll lose sitting privileges,” he told them sternly.

 

Once again, you noticed the girl turning beet red as Gabe made eye contact, causing you to snort.

 

“Was I ever that intimidated by you?” you whispered.

 

“Are you kidding?”

 

“What?”

 

“You didn't make eye contact with me until our first mission together and then only because I yelled at you for disregarding a direct order.”

 

“Nuh-uh!”

 

“Nuh-uh,” Gabe parroted mockingly. “What are you? Five?”

 

“That can't be true!” you protested.

 

He merely raised an eyebrow at you and you opened your mouth to argue further but thought better of it.

 

Instead, you said, “Okay, fine. Maybe I was a tad intimidated at first. But still. It's incredibly amusing seeing others react to you like that, now that I know what a big softie you are.”

 

“I'm not ---”

 

“Commander Reyes?” the breathy voice of the girl interrupted.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Would you like to do shots with us?”

 

He paused, contemplating whether or not that would a good idea.

 

“One.”

 

“Great!” she replied enthusiastically as she bustled towards the bar.

 

“You've got a fan.”

 

“I've noticed,” he said with a groan.

 

“It's cute.”

 

“It's annoying.”

 

“Annoying? Shouldn't you feel flattered?”

 

“Maybe years ago but, believe me, it gets tiring fast.”

 

“Awww, poor Gabriel. Being adored and respected is such a burden.”

 

He sighed at you, prompting you to pout exaggeratedly in mock sympathy.

 

“Don't do that.”

 

“Why not?”

 

It took a few seconds for him to answer while his gaze remained fixed on your lips.

 

“It's… distracting.”

 

“That so?” you asked delightedly, arching an eyebrow at him.

 

Had you finally managed to find Gabe's kryptonite?

 

He shook his head warningly. “Don't even think about it.”

 

“I'm sure I have no idea what you mean,” you replied innocently. “But I seriously gotta go to the restroom now or I'm gonna pee myself.”

 

He barked out a short laugh. “Let’s not soil ourselves, please.”

 

Rolling your eyes at him, you said, “Be right back.”

 

The restrooms were one level up and you shivered when you ascended the stairs, cursing yourself for not bringing a jacket or at least borrowing Gabe's. Luckily, you didn't have to go much further and after doing your business, you quickly fixed your smudged eyeliner. In times like these it was very fortunate that the base had a small number of female agents and personnel. You shuddered to think how long the line would have been otherwise.

 

Before you rejoined the party, you noticed two delivery guys outside whose arms were stacked with pizza boxes and who looked decidedly lost. Stepping outside, you told them to follow you.

 

You had to suppress a grin when the younger one's mouth fell open as he took in your costume. A cough from his colleague snapped him out of it but you could almost feel their eyes on your arse as you lead them downstairs.

 

Genji saw you coming in and after making sure Angela was safe and sound, he grabbed the bowl filled with money to meet you. As he settled the bill, you handed out pizza boxes to the other guests.

 

“Where's Gabe?” you asked.

 

“Snuggling with McCree,” he said drily.

 

“What?” you spluttered.

 

He jutted his chin towards the general vicinity of your table and, sure enough, Gabe and Jesse were locked in a tight hug. You laughed before your stomach growled loudly. Genji and you exchanged a look and swiftly snatched up four boxes for your full table.

 

“I luv ya,” you heard Jesse say.

 

He was slurring his words which meant the alcohol had finally caught up with him. You were about to tease him when Gabe petted his hair in an almost fatherly fashion - Jesse's hat was dangling from his neck - and said in a clearly amused voice that held a lot of affection, “I love you too, vaquero.”

 

You couldn't help but smile as you put the pizza boxes onto your table. Genji stopped next to them and rolled his eyes at you good-naturedly, which turned your soft smile into a grin.

 

“Maybe I'm the one who should be jealous, huh?” you said loud enough for them to hear.

 

Jesse pulled away from Gabe and mumbled, “Nah, swee’pea, we'll mak’it a threesum, no probl’m.”

 

And with that you were pulled into the hug, making you laugh as you squeezed them both before throwing your arm out behind you. Genji barely had time to put down the pizzas before you'd grabbed him and pulled him in as well.

 

“Blackwatch group hug!”

 

“A’right, foursum then,” Jesse slurred, “I'can work with’at.”

 

The three of you cackled at him.

 

“C'mon, Jess,” you said. “Let's get some pizza, yeah?”

 

“Anythin’ for you, darl’,” he mumbled as you guided him onto the bench.

 

With Jesse sitting down next to Genji, there was only enough room for one more person. Gabriel gently ushered you into the booth but stopped you from sitting down and, instead, squeezed in behind you while pulling you onto his lap. Letting out a surprised squeak, you put your arm around his shoulders and shifted until you were sitting comfortably.

 

You grabbed a napkin and a slice of pizza, handing it to him before you got yourself a piece.

 

Genji was waving the pizza under Angela's nose and you almost choked on the bite you'd just taken when she tried to focus on that delicious scent, going cross-eyed in the process. Soon enough, she was munching happily on the greasy goodness and slowly but surely became coherent again.

 

“Doc,” Gabe said, smiling at her, “welcome back to the land of the living.”

 

“I'm never drinking alcohol again,” she said between bites, making everyone laugh.

 

“Yeah, right,” Genji said. “I'll remind you of that the next time you're as drunk as a skunk.”

 

Her eyes widened as a blush appeared high on her cheekbones.

 

“I wasn't that bad.”

 

“You were comatose.”

 

“But Genji here took great care of you,” you said with teasing glance at him.

 

“Yeah, he's guarded you faithfully all night,” Gabe said.

 

Angela quietly thanked Genji and you thought you saw him blush just a little. God, they were so cute you were gonna barf. Exchanging a look with Gabe, you wordlessly agreed on getting them together as soon as possible.

 

“Sugar, your costume looks fantastic,” Jesse drawled, already slurring significantly less after having wolfed down two slices of pizza while he sized up the young recruit in front of him.

 

The guy looked from side to side, clearly unsure whether he was the one being addressed and evidently unused to being chatted up.

 

“Uhm, thanks?”

 

“Say,” Jesse murmured as he leant forward, “were you the one who scared me enough to make me screech earlier?”

 

The guy gulped. “I think so, sir.”

 

“Sir? Aren't you precious.”

 

“Jesse,” Gabe said, “stop flirting with my recruits.”

 

“People who live in glass houses shouldn't throw stones, jefe.”

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

“You're banging one of your agents so you can hardly blame me for flirting with one.”

 

Gabe opened his mouth to retort but the baby agent cut him off.

 

“It's alright, Commander,” he said calmly. “I don't mind.”

 

Jesse beamed at the man after he'd pointedly raised an eyebrow at Gabe.

 

“Leave it,” you murmured into Gabe's ear. “They're both adults and Jesse would never push if the object of his affections rejected him. No harm, no foul.”

 

Gabriel sighed. “Fine.”

 

“Good boy,” you teased, patting his cheek.

 

“Careful.”

 

“Of what?”

 

“Of assuming you're in control,” he growled quietly. “I might have to put you over my knee otherwise.”

 

“Is that a threat or a promise?”

 

“Gatita.”

 

You laughed airily in response to his warning but snuggled deeper into his embrace.

 

“How late is it?”

 

“Why?”

 

“I’m wondering if it's too early for the host to ditch his own party…”

 

“You wanna go home, mi amor?”

 

“If you're ready to leave?”

 

“Sí, it's almost 3am,” he agreed with a chuckle as he ran his hand through your curls.

 

“Then take me home, please.”

 

“Eager to get out of here, are we?”

 

“Eager to have you all to myself, more like,” you purred as you deliberately wriggled in his lap.

 

Your movement drew a silent curse from him as his arm around your waist tightened and his free hand found the strip of bare skin on your upper thigh. Squeezing the flesh just above the elastic of your stockings, he tilted his head to brush your ear with his lips.

 

“Well, in that case. Let me make the rounds and say goodbye to a few people and then we can go.”

 

“Purrrfect,” you cooed.

 

As you slid off Gabe's lap, Genji poked your side.

 

“Let us out, please?”

 

“Yeah, sure. You going home?”

 

“Angela wants to dance.”

 

“Oh?” you asked as you got up and looked at the doctor. “You ready to rumble now, is that it?”

 

“Yes,” she said determinedly, already bouncing in time with the beat.

 

You chuckled and raised your eyebrows at Genji. “Maybe we shouldn't have revived her with pizza…”

 

“You don't say,” he said drily, making you grin.

 

“Seems like it's gonna be a long night for you, babe.”

 

“I guess so.”

 

“Gabe and I are gonna leave soon. You good or do you want me to stay?”

 

He waved you off. “I'm fine.”

 

Enveloping you in a hug, he dropped a kiss onto the top of your head.

 

“Talk to you soon” he said before he followed Angela onto the dancefloor.

 

You watched them with a smile before glancing back down at your booth. The recruits had a full tray of shots on the table while Jesse had coaxed the young man onto his side of the bench. From your elevated position, you could see that Jesse had his hand on his thigh. After he whispered something into his ear, Jesse took his hand and pulled him up.

 

When he saw you, he approached with tonight's soon-to-be conquest in tow.

 

“Has jefe abandoned you, darlin’? I'm gonna head out. Do you want us to walk you home?”

 

“Nah, he's just saying goodbye to some people. We'll be going in a bit as well.”

 

“ _We_ , huh? Got plans for tonight, sweet pea? You two could always join us…”

 

“I don't think so. Wouldn't want to steal the show,” you replied with a wink.

 

“As if,” Jesse scoffed before kissing your cheek. “Talk to you soon.”

 

“Don't do anything I wouldn't do,” you told him.

 

Grinning at you, Jesse slung his arm around the man's waist and winked before he steered them towards the exit.

 

You turned your head as a jacket was draped over your shoulders.

 

“Let's go, cariño,” Gabe said against your ear, putting a hand on the small of your back to gently push you towards the door.

 

“My feet hurt,” you whined.

 

“Poor baby,” he mocked.

 

“What? No sympathy at all?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“Man, it's a cold, cold world.”

 

“No one forced you to wear high heels.”

 

A protesting squeak escaped you as you crossed the dark garage.

 

“That's not true. You did.”

 

“I did?”

 

“Ya-ha.”

 

“How?”

 

“I didn't assemble this costume, now did I?”

 

“I didn’t include shoes or gave you instructions on which to choose! You could've worn flats.”

 

“They don't go with the outfit.”

 

He laughed at your petulant tone. “Why not?”

 

“Because,” you said slowly as if he were daft, “flats don't make my legs look good.”

 

“I disagree but for the sake of argument: You chose vanity over comfort. That doesn't make it my fault.”

 

“Fine,” you grumbled, falling silent for a moment.

 

You were walking across the base's courtyard, drawing Gabe's jacket tightly around you while hunching your shoulders against the cold. Gabe sidehugged you, pulling you into his side.

 

“You did send Genji a costume also, right?”

 

“Yeah,” he replied with a sigh. “I'm kinda bummed he didn't want to wear it, to be honest.”

 

“What was it?”

 

Gabe looked down at you and grinned. “The Joker.”

 

You laughed. “It's a damn shame he didn't allow Angela to see him in that. They would’ve been so cute in matching costumes.”

 

“I totally agree.”

 

You entered the base and let out a pleased sigh at the warmth enveloping you and you were counting the seconds until you could get out of this costume. Your bed was calling your name and you had every intention of using Gabe as your personal heating pad. An evil little smirk tugged at the corner of your lips as you thought about pressing your cold feet against him.

 

“Urgh, stairs,” you groaned, earning you a Look™ from Gabe at your continued whining. “What? You try walking all night in these torture devices.”

 

He heaved a long-suffering sigh when he saw your pout. “Fine.”

 

Before you could reply to that he'd bent down and swept you up, eliciting a small shriek at the unexpected action before you circled his neck with your arms and leant your temple against his shoulder, snuggling into his neck.

 

“That's more like it,” you said.

 

He merely huffed and both of you remained silent for a few minutes.

 

“The pout is that effective, huh?”

 

“No, it's not,” he said defensively.

 

“Ha! Yes, it is,” you cackled. “I finally found your kryptonite!”

 

“You will not tell a soul.”

 

“Or what?”

 

“Or I'll lock you up and take away coffee privileges.”

 

You gasped. “You wouldn't do that.”

 

“Try me.”

 

“Sadist.”

 

He laughed at your affronted tone. “Open the door, mi amor.”

 

After doing as he said, he carried you into his tiny on-base flat and made his way towards the bedroom.

 

“Awwww, Gabe.”

 

“What?”

 

“You just carried me over the threshold.”

 

You saw him roll his eyes which made you grin. “Only because you would've continued to whine all the way here.”

 

“Eh, semantics.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted a scene where Jesse and Gabe are hugging because whenever I see fanart of that I inevitably go awwww. Here are my personal favourites: [version 1](https://spader7.tumblr.com/post/150967485997) and [version 2](http://moodyspoodys.tumblr.com/post/170878308764/happy-times-blacksmiley-c-from-this-post). Also, a [Blackwatch group hug](http://scaryspookycoin.tumblr.com/post/161477188332/flicks-tablet-pen-on-the-table-accidentally) and if you'd like to have your heart ripped out, look at [this](https://shush-puppy.tumblr.com/post/149215567629/i-thought-you-was-gone-i-fired-an-honor-shot-for) (Tumblr Links).


End file.
